Ángeles
by Ireth Isilra
Summary: ¿Quienes son verdaderamente? Colección de drabbles y one-shorts en relación a la vida de los Ángeles y Arcángeles de Dios desde los inicios del Universo. Spoilers hasta 6x20. Primer One-Short: El pez. "Castiel se acerca a la orilla para buscar a su Padre"


**El Pez**

_(Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, yo sólo me entretengo con ellos cuando debería estar estudiando)_

* * *

><p>Hacía siglos que Castiel no veía a su Padre; cuando los creó, a él y a sus hermanos, solía pasar días enteros con ellos, contándoles anécdotas sobre la vida que llevó por mucho tiempo con Madre, su gemela, y también con Muerte, su otra mitad. A veces, cuando había hecho algo grande, algo majestuoso, les hablaba incluso sobre Sus planes venideros, sobre lo que quería hacer, y hablaba con tanta felicidad, con tanto regocijo, que solía sacar una bella sonrisa de la cara de Madre y hacía que las alas de los mayores (Miguel, Lucifer, Rafael y Gabriel, en ese orden) alumbraran el oscuro cielo que pronto estaría lleno de lo que Madre llamaba "estrellas".<p>

Extrañaba a su Padre ahora. Su voz, Su risa, la gracia con la que hacía que todos Sus hijos se sintieran amados. Su calor. Madre seguía ahí, por supuesto, pero ella era mucho más fría y distante que el Padre, era como… Como si algo dentro de ella fuera tan oscuro como los rincones del Universo que el Gran Creador aún no había tocado. A Castiel le producía desconfianza, procuraba mantenerse alejado de ella, pero a Lucifer parecía atraerle de una manera casi enfermiza; Miguel simplemente miraba con desapruebo.

Los mayores tampoco parecían tener tiempo para los últimos ángeles en ser creados, así que el pequeñito ángel de alas negras –_únicas y especiales, jamás feas_, se recordaba siempre que se sentía rechazado–, pasaba la mayoría del tiempo con sus pares: Largas jornadas de lucha con Uriel, sesiones interminables de vuelo con Baltasar y, al final del día, una buena conversación con Anael, mientas con sus dedos, desenredaba su larga cabellera roja.

Pero ni siquiera con todas las ocupaciones que Zacarías comenzó a darle una vez que se convirtió en jefe de su propia tropa de ángeles, pudo olvidarse Castiel de la larga ausencia de su Padre. Tanto era su anhelo de verlo otra vez, que en sus ratos libres, volaba hacía la caótica costa en la que decían sus hermanos mayores, fue visto por última vez. Generalmente, y manteniendo la distancia, observaba como las olas de aquel rebelde mar chocaban contra la superficie rocosa y caliente de la orilla. Hablaba a solas con su Padre, le pedía que regrese, le contaba sobre Madre y sobre Lucifer, su hijo pródigo, se lamentaba a veces de la tensión que existía entre sus hermanos y sonreía siempre cuando llegaba a la parte en donde Gabriel había calmado los ánimos de todos.

Un día, sin embargo, se cansó de ver a lo lejos. Caminó con paso firme hacía la orilla, dispuesto a adentrarse en ese mar si era necesario para encontrar a su Padre, hasta que fuertes brazos lo sujetaron por los hombros y cuatro alas le impidieron seguir avanzando.

–Fíjate de donde pisas, Castiel– dijo una voz, que más que amenaza sonaba burlesca. El ángel levantó de inmediato la mirada para encontrarse con los amables ojos ámbar del menor de los arcángeles.

–¡Gabriel! L-Lo siento. – se disculpó sin ni siquiera saber el crimen. El agarre del mensajero de Dios era firme, pero gentil sobre sus hombros mientras apartaba sus alas para mostrarle el gran espectáculo. Un pequeño pez de color gris, con unas aletas que ya casi podrían ser consideradas patas se abría camino hacia tierra firme, lejos de la fría arena de la playa.

–Pudiste haberlo pisado a ese pequeño… Y créeme, hay grandes planes para ese pez.

–¿Es en esto en lo que nuestro Padre ha estado trabajando tanto? – preguntó de pura curiosidad, elevando sus grandes ojos azules a la cara de su hermano y luego de vuelta al pequeño pez, desconcertado –Se ve… tan débil.

Un suspiro se escapó de los labios del mayor y Castiel puede sentir el peso que traía consigo –Todos nuestros hermanos piensan lo mismo, ¿Sabes? De hecho, eres el único que viene a la costa. Los demás- Ellos intentan menospreciarlo. A veces siento que no confían en el trabajo de Papá.

–No me malinterpretes, por favor, hermano. – se apresuró a decir el menor girando sobre sus talones, con los ojos centelleando de alegría y fe ante la pequeña criatura –Es la obra de nuestro Padre– vuelve a mirar al pez y con un gesto muy impropio, le sonríe –Y todo lo que Él crea es maravilloso.

Los ojos de Gabriel le miran rebosantes de orgullo y afecto mientras se hinca frente a él para que queden a la misma altura –Las cosas comenzarán a cambiar desde ahora en adelante, hermanito. Ya verás. Papá va volver pronto, estoy seguro. Sólo procura cuidar tus pisadas.

Y con un guiño y un chasquido de dedos, había desaparecido. Esa fue la última vez que Castiel habló con él antes de verlo partir.

* * *

><p>NA: 0:00 hrs. del día martes 10 de mayo. Debería estar estudiando. Pero mi musa, como siempre, decidió que mejor que eso, era escribir esta historia sobre los inicios mismos del Universo. El capítulo 20 de esta sexta temporada me ha dejado con muchas ideas en la cabeza y estoy casi segura de que este sólo será el primero de muchos drabbles y one-shorts sobre los ángeles.

Este fic en general, está inspirado también en el eden!verse de jensen-lips . tumblr . com (sin espacios), por si alguien lo encuentra parecido a otros escritos. Madre es Eve y Anael, para quienes se lo preguntan, es Anna.

Como siempre, dedicar esto a mi beta y adorado Castiel, likeaphilosopherstone . tumblr . com A.K.A. simplemente Rei, a mi ex-Sammy-ahora-sólo-kirkie, -invierno . tumblr . com y a todos aquellos que me leen, los amo.

Reviews, por favor!


End file.
